


Une nouvelle famille

by Cybelia



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7484961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybelia/pseuds/Cybelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver débarque à Central City pour sauver la vie de Barry. Le jeune homme a besoin de lui pour surmonter la douleur de n'avoir pas pu sauver sa mère lors de son retour dans le passé. Et Oliver, de son côté, a besoin d'oublier que ses amis et la femme qu'il aimait l'ont rejetés suite à son alliance avec Malcolm Merlyn. Mais, leur relation va-t-elle continuer à se limiter à une amitié agrémentée d'étreintes fougueuses ou les sentiments vont-ils se mêler de la partie ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1e partie

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic est la suite de mon OS "Un entraînement particulier". Elle débute à la fin du 1x23 de "The Flash" et du 3x23 de "Arrow" mais modifie totalement la fin des saisons des deux séries et ne prend, bien sûr, pas en compte les saisons suivantes.

Alors que Wells – le Reverse-Flash – lui annonçait qu'il allait le tuer et ensuite s'occuper de ses amis et de son père, Barry sut que c'était la fin. Il était incapable de l'arrêter ; il n'était pas assez fort. Pourtant, il ne regrettait absolument rien. Il avait pu dire « au revoir » à sa mère et, malgré la douleur qui lui enserrait toujours le cœur, il se sentait presque apaisé. Il ne ferma pas les yeux, voulant affronter la mort en face. Alors que sa Némésis s'apprêtait à lui broyer le cœur, un bruit étrange se fit entendre. Wells se figea soudain, puis s'effondra peu à peu, alors que ses pouvoirs semblaient s'évaporer. Le regard de Barry se porta au-delà du corps de son ennemi et plongea directement dans des yeux bleus plus que familiers.  
— Ollie… murmura-t-il, sous le choc.  
L'archer, à nouveau vêtu de son costume vert, s'approcha et lui tendit la main. Barry la prit, le laissant l'aider à se relever. Et il ne résista pas lorsque son ami l'attira dans ses bras. Au contraire, il savoura l'étreinte puissante de l'autre homme, si réconfortante.  
— J'ai eu peur d'être arrivé trop tard, souffla la voix d'Oliver contre son oreille.  
— Au contraire, le timing était parfait, répondit Barry sur le même ton.  
Il n'avait pas envie de bouger. Il se sentait bien ainsi enveloppé dans les bras protecteurs de celui qui venait de lui sauver la vie, encore une fois. Pourtant, il fut vite contraint de revenir à la réalité alors que des bruits de voix s'élevaient autour d'eux.  
— Il est mort ? Demanda Joe.  
Le policier était accroupi près du corps immobile du Reverse-Flash mais ne semblait pas oser le toucher.  
— Non, répondit Cisco en le rejoignant. Seulement paralysé.  
Tous se tournèrent vers lui. Il haussa les épaules et leur adressa un petit sourire timide.  
— Après qu'Oliver t'ait aidé à capturer Wells, j'ai recontacté Ray Palmer et nous avons mis au point une nouvelle version de ses nanobots destinée à mettre définitivement le Reverse-Flash hors d'état de nuire.  
— Pourquoi tu n'en as pas parlé avant ? Demanda Barry, toujours sous le choc des derniers évènements.  
— Je ne voulais pas vous donner de faux espoirs si cela n'avait pas fonctionné. Ray et moi n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps de tester nos travaux…  
Ils furent vite rejoints par les autres – Caitlin, Ronnie, Iris, Eddie et le Docteur Stein. Tous jetèrent un regard curieux à l'archer qui se tourna vers Barry.  
— Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je m'éclipse, souffla-t-il à voix basse.  
— Tu repars déjà ?  
Barry ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille. Il avait besoin de lui, de la chaleur de ses bras, de la puissance de son corps. Pour l'instant, l'adrénaline était encore là, brûlant ses veines et lui permettant de tenir debout. Mais il savait que ça n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne s'effondre. Et la seule personne qu'il voulait à ses côtés à ce moment-là, c'était Oliver.  
— Je ne serai pas loin.  
Soulagé, Barry le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sorti de l'accélérateur. Il se força à reporter son attention sur Iris qui le fixait, l'air intrigué. Il lui adressa un sourire pas vraiment naturel mais qui sembla rassurer son amie.  
— Que va-t-on faire de lui maintenant ? Demanda Caitlin.  
Barry prit une profonde inspiration et s'approcha de sa Némésis. Il s'agenouilla à côté du corps toujours immobile et lui ôta sa cagoule. Wells avait les yeux grands ouverts et les traits crispés par la douleur. La rage se lisait dans son regard fixé sur le jeune homme.  
— Combien de temps va-t-il rester comme ça ?  
Comme Cisco ne répondait pas, Barry se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.  
— Qu'est-ce que tu ne nous dis pas ?  
Le scientifique se passa une main sur le visage, puis finit par répondre d'un ton las.  
— D'après les calculs de Ray, il devrait retrouver l'usage de son corps d'ici un ou deux jours… mais…  
— Mais ?  
— Le nanobots sont censés avoir totalement éradiqué sa super-vitesse… pour de bon. Enfin, si les calculs sont exacts.  
— Tu veux dire qu'il est devenu – ou redevenu – juste humain ? Intervint Joe.  
— Je le pense. Et…  
Cisco s'interrompit à nouveau. Ses amis lui jetèrent des regards agacés. Barry se leva et se planta devant lui.  
— Et ?  
— Je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoirs, mais je crois qu'avec tout ce que nous avons enregistré, je suis en mesure de te fournir ses aveux filmés pour le meurtre de ta mère.

C'en fut trop pour Barry. Le cœur au bord de l'explosion, il quitta les lieux, courant le plus vite qu'il le pouvait. Ses yeux le brûlaient tellement il faisait d'effort pour retenir ses larmes. Il courait sans savoir où aller. Il n'avait aucun refuge, aucun endroit où il pouvait être seul sans risquer d'être dérangé par l'un de ses amis. Il ne voulait pas leur parler. Il ne voulait pas avoir à leur expliquer pourquoi il n'avait pas sauvé la vie de sa mère, pourquoi il n'avait pas chamboulé leurs existences pour être enfin heureux. Ils ne comprendraient pas. Personne ne pourrait comprendre.  
Il errait dans la ville, courant toujours sans but précis, refoulant ses pensées et ses sentiments, lorsqu'une voix familière s'éleva dans son oreillette.  
— Barry, où es-tu ?  
Il ignorait la réponse. Il se sentait tellement perdu…  
— Je suis sur le toit de l'hôtel Wellington, reprit la voix.  
À peine Oliver avait-il fini sa phrase que Barry changeait de direction. Il savait ce qu'il voulait à présent.

***

Oliver était inquiet pour Barry. La détresse qu'il avait lue dans le regard de son ami après avoir neutralisé Wells lui avait retourné le cœur. Lorsqu'il était arrivé à Central City, tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que le jeune homme avait besoin de son aide. Et, grâce à Ray et ses nanobots, il avait réussi à mettre hors d'état de nuire celui qui allait tuer Barry et ses proches. Cependant, Oliver sentait qu'il y avait plus que ça. Il ne connaissait pas tous les détails de l'histoire. Pourtant, quelque chose chez Barry l'avait convaincu qu'il devait rester dans les parages, être là pour lui. Et puis, ça lui évitait de penser à ses propres problèmes… au fait que ses amis avaient perdu toute confiance en lui… que la femme qu'il aimait avait choisi un autre homme… Il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir et, finalement, s'éloigner quelques temps de Starling City n'était peut-être pas un mal.  
Oliver avait choisi le toit de l'hôtel Wellington car il savait qu'ils y seraient tranquilles, sans personne pour les déranger. Il était venu quelques fois dans l'hôtel, lorsqu'il avait encore les moyens de se payer une suite dans un 5 étoiles. Et il avait appris peu de temps avant que le propriétaire des lieux avait décidé de faire aménager une terrasse sur le toit pour y organiser des soirées. Seulement, un conflit entre l'entrepreneur et lui avait stoppé les travaux pour plusieurs mois. L'endroit se trouvait donc totalement interdit d'accès… et hors de vue de toute caméra de surveillance.

Il venait juste de couper la communication qu'une traînée orangée passait devant lui et s'arrêtait à quelques mètres sur sa droite. Lorsque Barry ôta son masque, Oliver sentit son cœur se serrer devant l'air perdu de l'autre homme. Il fit un pas vers son ami mais celui-ci recula d'autant.  
— Barry…  
Le jeune homme pinça les lèvres puis se laissa subitement tomber à genoux. Oliver se précipita à ses côtés et l'enlaça. De lourds sanglots secouèrent les épaules de son ami qui s'accrochait à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Oliver lui caressa doucement le dos tout en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes.  
— Je suis là… Tu n'es pas seul, Barry…  
— Ça fait… si mal… hoqueta le jeune homme entre deux sanglots.  
Ray et Cisco lui avaient expliqué le plan de Barry pour remonter le temps et sauver sa mère. L'état du jeune homme prouvait qu'il avait échoué. Et Oliver connaissait trop bien la douleur de la perte d'un être cher, la culpabilité de n'avoir pu être assez fort pour sauver une personne aimée. Il serra un peu plus Barry contre lui alors que lui revenaient les visages de ceux qu'il avait perdus : son père, Shado, Tommy, sa mère, Sara… Chacune de ces morts lui avaient arraché une partie de son âme, lui avaient fait perdre une part de son humanité, au point qu'il avait cru ne plus être capable d'aimer… ne plus pouvoir ouvrir son cœur… Pourtant, il l'avait fait… et, à sa grande surprise, deux personnes avaient réussi à l'atteindre dans les ténèbres qui menaçaient de l'engloutir. L'une d'elles n'avait pas supporté d'être mise à l'écart lors de son alliance avec Malcolm Merlyn contre Ra's Al Ghul. L'autre… l'autre était là, dans ses bras, déversant toutes les larmes de son corps.

***

Barry avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais s'arrêter de pleurer. Il avait tellement mal ! Son cœur semblait prêt à exploser et seule la présence réconfortante et solide d'Oliver à ses côtés l'empêchait de sombrer. Les bras de l'archer formaient autour de lui comme une bulle protectrice dans laquelle rien ne pourrait l'atteindre.  
Malgré la souffrance qui l'étreignait toujours, il sentit peu à peu ses larmes se tarir. Pourtant, il ne bougea pas. Il se sentait épuisé, physiquement et moralement. Il se blottit un peu plus contre le corps d'Oliver, roc indestructible auquel il s'accrochait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se noyer. Sans qu'il en soit conscient, il se mit à trembler. D'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus violemment.  
— Barry, calme-toi ! Tu es en sécurité !  
La voix d'Oliver le tira de sa torpeur et il se rendit compte que ses mouvements incontrôlables devaient être douloureux pour son ami. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour tenter de stopper ses tremblements.  
— Désolé…  
Oliver le repoussa légèrement et plongea son regard inquiet dans le sien.  
— Tu as besoin de te reposer.  
Barry secoua la tête négativement.  
— Non… je veux juste…  
Il baissa les yeux avant de terminer sa phrase, rougissant.  
— Juste… rester dans tes bras…  
Il fut surpris lorsque son ami glissa un doigt sous son menton pour lui faire relever la tête.  
— Je ne te laisserai pas. Seulement, ce n'est pas très confortable ici.  
Barry jeta un coup d’œil autour d'eux, réalisant qu'ils se trouvaient au beau milieu du chantier d'une terrasse en cours d'aménagement.  
— Je n'ai pas d'endroit où aller, soupira-t-il profondément. Je ne peux aller ni chez Joe, ni à S.T.A.R Labs, ni dans mon laboratoire. Je ne veux voir personne… à part toi.  
— Je connais un endroit tranquille où nous ne serons pas dérangés.

Un peu intrigué, Barry suivit Oliver à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Il s'agissait d'un logement tout simple, au dernier étage d'un immeuble en comportant 4, situé dans un quartier plutôt calme de la ville.  
— Chez qui sommes-nous ? Demanda le jeune homme alors que son ami refermait la porte à clés derrière lui.  
— Chez moi.  
Surpris, Barry fronça les sourcils.  
— En fait, l'immeuble appartient à Ray Palmer, expliqua Oliver. Il y a quelques mois, je lui ai demandé si je pouvais lui louer un appartement ici. Je savais que mes jours à Starling City étaient comptés depuis que le Capitaine Lance avait découvert mon identité.  
— Mais… officiellement, tu as été blanchi, non ?  
— Tu ne connais pas Quentin Lance comme je le connais. Il sait que je suis The Arrow et il fera tout pour le prouver.  
— Donc, tu loues cet appartement à Ray, reprit Barry en détaillant les lieux.  
Oliver sourit.  
— En fait non… après avoir signé le bail, je me suis rendu compte qu'il avait… disons… trafiqué les papiers… et qu'il s'agissait d'une donation et non d'une location. Et quand j'ai protesté, il n'a rien voulu savoir, ajouta l'archer avec un haussement d'épaules.  
Cette petite discussion avait permis à Barry de reprendre un peu ses esprits mais le désespoir qu'il avait ressenti un peu plus tôt était toujours là, lui serrant le cœur.

***

Oliver vit le visage de son ami se rembrunir subitement. Il lui posa une main sur l'épaule.  
— Barry… Si tu veux parler, je suis là. Mais je ne t'oblige à rien.  
Le jeune homme hocha la tête puis lui adressa un faible sourire.  
— En fait, j'aimerais bien me changer mais je n'ai pas le courage de repartir chercher mes vêtements « civils » à S.T.A.R Labs, ni chez moi. Je sais que je peux très bien y aller et repartir sans parler à personne mais…  
Il se laissa tomber sur le sofa, la tête dans les mains. Oliver s'assit à côté de lui, attendant qu'il continue.  
— Lorsque je cours, mon esprit a tendance à s'égarer… et j'ai peur d'être incapable de revenir à la raison…  
Oliver retint un soupir. Il savait très bien ce que Barry ressentait. Et il comprenait ce besoin contradictoire d'être seul sans l'être vraiment.  
— Je ne cours pas aussi vite que toi, mais, si tu le veux, je peux aller chez toi récupérer quelques vêtements. Il me faut une vingtaine de minutes pour faire l'aller-retour.  
— Ce n'est pas la peine… pour l'instant, j'aimerais juste…  
Il se rapprocha d'Oliver et leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent. L'archer gémit en sentant la langue inquisitrice de son compagnon forcer l'entrée de sa bouche. Le désir enfla dans ses reins, mais il se força à rompre le baiser. Barry lui adressa un regard surpris.  
— Ne croies pas que je n'en ai pas envie. Seulement… je pense que tu devrais prévenir tes amis que tu vas bien, avant toute chose. Ils vont s'inquiéter pour toi après ton départ précipité.  
— Je ne veux pas leur parler, se renfrogna Barry.  
— Alors je les appelle et je les rassure. Ça te va ?  
Son compagnon hocha la tête, puis se leva lentement.  
— Je vais me rafraîchir un peu. Où est la salle de bains ?  
— Première porte à gauche.  
Oliver attendit que son ami ait refermé la porte derrière lui pour prendre son téléphone et appeler Joe West.  
— Détective West, j'écoute.  
— Ici Oliver Queen, je…  
— Barry est avec vous ? L'interrompit le policier.  
— Oui. Il va bien. Enfin… Il a besoin d'un peu de calme pour se remettre de ses émotions.  
— Est-ce qu'il… vous a raconté ce qui s'est passé ? Avec sa mère, je veux dire.  
— Non, pas encore.  
Il jeta un coup d’œil vers la salle de bains.  
— Je crois qu'il a surtout besoin d'un peu de temps.  
Il entendit Joe soupirer à l'autre bout du fil.  
— Ok. Dites-lui de m'appeler quand il sera prêt. Je vais rassurer tout le monde ici. Merci de m'avoir prévenu.  
— Je vous en prie.  
Quand il raccrocha, Oliver réalisa que le bruit de fond qu'il entendait depuis quelques minutes était celui de l'eau coulant dans la douche. L'envie lui brûla une nouvelle fois les reins et il se débarrassa rapidement de son équipement et de ses vêtements afin de pouvoir rejoindre son amant.

***

L'eau presque brûlante délassait ses muscles noués par le stress. Il se sentait encore mal, limite nauséeux. Il s'adossa à la paroi de la douche et ferma les yeux, essayant de ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à celui qui allait sûrement très vite le rejoindre. Ce fut plutôt efficace. Il ne put retenir un sourire lorsque le sang afflua soudainement dans son bas-ventre. Lorsque la porte de la cabine s'ouvrit enfin sur son amant, son sexe était déjà totalement érigé.  
— J'ai failli attendre, souffla Barry d'un air narquois.  
Son sourire s'effaça lorsque la bouche d'Oliver captura brutalement la sienne. Il gémit tandis que l'autre homme le plaquait fermement contre la paroi. C'était exactement ce qu'il voulait, ce dont il avait besoin. Du sexe pur, un peu brutal, qui lui ferait oublier ses tourments.  
Au bout d'un moment, ils furent obligés de se séparer par manque d'air. Oliver lui adressa un regard assombri par le désir. Barry frissonna.  
— Prends-moi, Ollie ! Fais-moi tout oublier…  
Sans attendre la réponse de son amant, il se retourna, plaquant son front contre la paroi, les fesses en arrière. Il sentit très vite un doigt s'insinuer en lui, puis un second. Lorsque Oliver effleura sa prostate, il se mordit la langue pour ne pas jouir trop vite. Les doigts de l'autre homme laissèrent rapidement la place à son érection imposante. Il glissa en lui d'un seul coup de reins. La douleur fulgurante lui coupa le souffle. Mais elle fut très vite remplacée par des vagues de plaisir qui embrasaient ses sens. Il sentait la bouche d'Oliver dans sa nuque, léchant sa peau, la mordillant par moments.  
Le plaisir enflait vite, beaucoup trop vite. Chaque mouvement de son amant en lui provoquait de véritables décharges électriques, l'amenant de plus en plus près de l'extase. Oliver agrippa ses hanches et recula un peu, changeant très légèrement l'angle de ses pénétrations. Cette fois, il frappait la prostate de Barry à chaque coup et le jeune homme sut qu'il ne tiendrait pas bien longtemps à ce rythme. Tout son corps se tendit soudainement, terrassé par un orgasme sans précédent. Il sentit les dents d'Oliver imprimer leur marque dans sa nuque au moment où celui-ci jouissait à son tour, déversant sa semence en lui à grands jets qui le firent frémir.  
Oliver resta enfoui en lui encore quelques minutes, puis finit par se retirer. Barry se retourna et ils échangèrent un nouveau baiser passionné, laissant l'eau chaude nettoyer les traces de leurs ébats.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils sortirent de la douche et s'essuyèrent mutuellement avant d'aller s'allonger dans le lit. Barry se blottit contre Oliver, savourant le contact de leurs peaux nues.  
— Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ? S'inquiéta l'archer.  
— J'en avais besoin, répondit simplement son compagnon.  
— Je sais mais…  
En sentant Oliver soupirer contre lui, Barry se redressa pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.  
— Mais ?  
— J'ai totalement zappé les préservatifs.  
— Ne t'en fais pas. Je ne peux pas être malade et je ne peux pas non plus transmettre de maladie à quiconque. Pour ça, je peux remercier le Docteur Wells !  
La phrase lui était venue sans qu'il y pense. Lorsqu'il eut fini de la prononcer, il ferma les yeux, repoussant la vague de tristesse qui menaçait de déferler à nouveau sur lui.  
— Barry…  
— Pas maintenant, Ollie… J'aimerais juste oublier… Je suis si fatigué…  
Il enfouit son visage contre l'épaule de son amant et tenta de faire le vide dans son esprit. Il y parvint tellement bien que, quelques secondes plus tard, il dormait profondément.

***

Oliver ne dormait jamais profondément. Plus depuis son séjour sur Lian Yu. Il arrivait à se reposer, mais son sommeil était toujours léger, son cerveau prêt à redémarrer en une fraction de seconde en cas de danger. Il ne fut donc pas surpris lorsqu'il fut tiré du sommeil par des pleurs presque silencieux près de son oreille. Il ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers Barry. Son amant s'était éloigné de lui et lui tournait le dos, recroquevillé au bord du matelas. Oliver retint un soupir, puis posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.  
— Barry…  
Il entendit un reniflement.  
— Désolé de t'avoir réveillé, souffla son compagnon. Je…  
Il s'assit brusquement et ramena ses genoux contre son torse, les entourant de ses bras. Oliver se redressa lui aussi. Il faisait encore jour et il pouvait voir les larmes couler abondamment sur les joues de Barry.  
— Est-ce que tu veux en parler ?  
Son ami s'essuya les joues d'un revers de main rageur avant de soupirer à nouveau.  
— Tu dois me prendre pour un pleurnicheur.  
Oliver glissa sa main dans le dos de l'autre homme et le lui caressa doucement dans un geste qu'il espérait apaisant.  
— Tu es seulement quelqu'un qui souffre et qui a besoin de laisser ses émotions s'exprimer.  
— Si tu le dis…  
Barry renifla à nouveau, puis prit une profonde inspiration en fermant les yeux. Oliver continua à lui caresser le dos dans un geste lent.  
— Je… je crois que j'ai besoin… d'en parler…  
— Je t'écoute.  
Barry rouvrit les paupières et se tourna vers lui.  
— Qu'est-ce que tu sais au sujet de ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui ?  
Oliver réfléchit quelques instants.  
— Ray m'a expliqué que tu avais trouvé le moyen de remonter le temps pour empêcher le meurtre de ta mère. Et que Cisco lui avait demandé de modifier ses nanobots pour mettre Wells définitivement hors d'état de nuire. Il m'a prêter son jet pour venir et je suis arrivé juste à temps pour arrêter Wells avant qu'il te tue.  
— En fait, quand j'ai décidé de le faire – de remonter le temps pour sauver ma mère – j'espérais tout au fond de moi que je n'y parviendrais pas… Oui, je sais ça peut paraître idiot de l'avoir tenté tout de même… j'avais du mal à réaliser que toute ma vie allait changer en une fraction de seconde… Lorsque je suis arrivé là-bas, mon futur moi et le Reverse-Flash étaient en train de se battre. En voyant ma mère en danger au milieu de toute cette furie, j'étais prêt à intervenir, à la sauver… Et puis… mon futur moi m'a vu…  
Un petit rire nerveux le secoua.  
— Bien sûr qu'il m'a vu ! Tout ça, c'était prévu depuis le début ! Lui, venant du futur, avait déjà vécu tout ça et il savait que ma mère ne devait pas être sauvée. Il m'a fait signe de ne pas bouger. Et j'ai obéi.  
Les larmes recommencèrent à couler sur les joues du jeune homme qui ne les essuya pas.  
— Après avoir poignardé ma mère, le Reverse-Flash s'est enfui. Je me suis précipité à ses côtés… Je lui ai parlé… je lui ai dit qui j'étais… j'ai lu la fierté dans son regard… Elle… elle est morte dans mes bras…  
Oliver connaissait trop bien la douleur que ressentait son ami. Il s'approcha un peu plus et glissa son bras autour de sa taille, l'attirant contre lui. Barry se laissa faire, posant sa tête sur son épaule avant de continuer son récit.

***

La douleur était insoutenable. Seule la présence d'Oliver à ses côtés, tout contre lui, l'empêchait de perdre la tête. Il essuya une nouvelle fois ses joues baignées de larmes.  
— Lorsqu'elle est… j'ai compris que je devais empêcher Wells – Thawne – de repartir dans son époque. J'étais empli d'une telle rage ! Mais ça n'a pas suffi à l'arrêter. Si tu n'étais pas arrivé à temps…  
Un frisson d'horreur le traversa à l'idée que, par sa faute, tous ses amis et ses proches auraient pu mourir.  
— Après ton départ, Cisco m'a expliqué les effets des nouveaux nanobots de Ray. Et il m'a dit… qu'il allait peut-être pouvoir innocenter mon père…  
— C'est une excellente nouvelle ! S'exclama Oliver.  
— Oui… c'est juste… j'avais un tel espoir de sauver ma mère… je n'ose plus espérer pouvoir enfin sortir mon père de prison. La déception est beaucoup trop douloureuse.  
— Je comprends…  
— Il y a autre chose, ajouta-t-il après une hésitation. Je… je ne sais pas comment je vais expliquer aux autres pourquoi j'ai abandonné aussi près du but.  
— Pourquoi ne pas leur dire tout simplement la vérité ?  
Barry se redressa afin de pouvoir plonger dans le regard si clair de son amant.  
— Une partie de cette vérité te concerne, Ollie.  
L'autre homme parut surpris.  
— Pendant un très court instant, j'ai imaginé quelle aurait pu être ma vie si j'avais pu la sauver… Est-ce que nous aurions été une famille unie ? Ou est-ce que mes parents auraient fini par divorcer comme tant d'autres couples ? Ce qui est certain, ou presque, c'est que je ne serais jamais allé vivre chez Joe… Je ne serais sûrement pas devenu expert pour la police… Et je ne t'aurais jamais rencontré…  
Il s'interrompit, détournant les yeux, les joues en feu.  
— Tu es mon roc, Oliver… Sans toi, je…  
Il fut incapable de continuer car son compagnon venait de capturer ses lèvres pour un baiser des plus enflammés.  
— Je suis là, Barry. Et je resterai aussi longtemps que tu auras besoin de moi.  
— Merci…  
Ils se rallongèrent et leurs corps enfiévrés ne tardèrent pas à fusionner à nouveau, faisant oublier à Barry ses tourments pour quelques heures.

Il prit son portable et le fixa un long moment, hésitant. Oliver s'était absenté pour aller leur chercher à manger et lui récupérer des vêtements de rechange. Pendant ce temps, il avait décidé d'appeler Joe et ses amis de S.T.A.R. Labs pour leur donner des nouvelles. Cependant, il avait encore peur qu'ils le questionnent au sujet de sa mère. La douleur était toujours présente, sourde et il refusait de fondre en larmes encore une fois. Il aurait vraiment aimé être aussi fort qu'Oliver, au moins à certains moments. Il aurait voulu pouvoir garder enfoui en lui ce qu'il ressentait, ne pas être autant un livre ouvert pour ceux qui le connaissaient trop bien.  
Après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, il composa le numéro de Joe. C'était celui de ses proches qui, après Oliver, le comprenait le mieux. Le policier décrocha presque immédiatement.  
— Barry, où es-tu ?  
— Dans… un endroit calme. Je vais bien, Joe, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi.  
— Tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de me faire du soucis après la façon dont tu as disparu subitement. Tu es sûr que ça va ?  
— Oui. Je… j'avais besoin d'un peu de temps… seul… enfin... Mais maintenant, ça va mieux.  
— Grâce à Oliver ?  
Quelque chose dans le ton de son père adoptif fit rougir le jeune homme. Il voulut protester mais réalisa que ça ne servait à rien de mentir, Joe finirait bien par comprendre la nature de sa relation avec l'archer. Alors, il se résolut de dire la vérité.  
— Oui, répondit-il simplement.


	2. 2e Partie

Oliver referma discrètement la porte d'entrée et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il entendait Barry parler dans la chambre, sûrement au téléphone avec Joe West ou un autre de ses proches. Il posa le sac de courses et celui de sport contenant les vêtements de Barry qu'il était allé chercher chez son père adoptif. Lorsqu'il se retourna, le jeune homme se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, simplement vêtu de son boxer, seule chose qu'il pouvait garder sous son costume très moulant. Oliver dut prendre une grande inspiration pour calmer son excitation à cette vue.  
— Je t'ai ramené de quoi t'habiller ! Lança-t-il en désignant le sac de sport.  
Barry eut une moue boudeuse qui donna instantanément à son compagnon l'envie de l'embrasser passionnément.  
— Tu n'aimes pas ma tenue ?  
— Si… au contraire… mais j'ai faim et j'aimerais bien calmer mes pulsions assez longtemps pour pouvoir manger quelque chose.  
Au moment même où il finissait sa phrase, le ventre de Barry grogna bruyamment. Ils échangèrent un regard amusé et éclatèrent de rire en même temps.  
— Je vais m'habiller.  
— Et moi, je prépare le repas.  
Une fois Barry sorti de la cuisine, Oliver mit au four le plat de lasagnes qu'il venait d'acheter. Quelques minutes plus tard, son compagnon le rejoignit, vêtu d'un jean et d'un sweat-shirt.  
— C'est mieux comme ça ?  
— Pour le moment, répondit l'archer d'un ton explicite.

Ils mangèrent en silence. Oliver était amusé par l'appétit d'ogre de son amant.  
— Tu manges toujours autant ? Tu dois ruiner ce pauvre Joe en nourriture ! S'exclama-t-il au bout d'un moment.  
— Ce n'est que depuis l'accident. Mon métabolisme rapide m'oblige à manger plus. Et plus souvent. Et puis... entre mon saut dans le passé et ce que nous avons fait ici tous les deux, j'avoue que j'étais affamé !  
Lorsqu'il termina sa phrase, Oliver le scruta, cherchant le moindre signe de détresse mais son ami semblait aller mieux.  
— Je vais bien, Ollie. Arrête de me fixer comme si j'allais péter un plomb à tout moment.  
— Désolé…  
— Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour moi, toi aussi.  
— Tu as parlé à Joe ?  
— Oui. Il… il est en train de voir avec Cisco si ce qui a été filmé est suffisant pour que Thawne, sous le nom d'Harrison Wells, soit inculpé du meurtre de ma mère. J'essaye de ne pas trop espérer… mais j'aimerais tellement que mon père soit enfin libre ! J'aimerais…  
Il s'interrompit et baissa les yeux vers son assiette avant de terminer sa phrase.  
— J'aimerais pouvoir le serrer dans mes bras sans avoir peur qu'un gardien ne vienne nous séparer…  
Les pensées de l'archer partirent en direction de son propre père. Étrangement, malgré le fait qu'Henry Allen soit en prison depuis de nombreuses années, son fils et lui étaient plus proches qu'Oliver et Robert Queen ne l'avaient jamais été en vivant sous le même toit. Il ignorait ce que son père aurait pensé de lui car, même si sa croisade avait débuté lorsqu'il avait déchiffré son carnet, il doutait souvent de l'approbation paternelle quant aux méthodes qu'il avait employées.  
— Ollie ?  
Il leva les yeux vers son ami qui le fixait d'un air interrogatif, une main posée sur la sienne.  
— Je pensais à mon père, avoua-t-il en soupirant. On dit que tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir. Ton père est là, Barry, bien vivant. Et je suis sûr que tout finira par s'arranger pour lui… pour vous deux.  
— Je l'espère…

***

Trois jours passèrent durant lesquels les deux hommes ne quittèrent presque pas l'appartement. Au matin du quatrième jour, alors qu'ils venaient de partager une étreinte enfiévrée, Barry se tourna vers Oliver qui fixait le plafond d'un air pensif.  
— Je peux te poser une question ?  
— Bien sûr.  
— Pourquoi tu es toujours là ?  
L'archer fronça les sourcils, puis leva ses bras de façon à croiser ses mains sous sa tête. Le mouvement fit glisser le drap sur son torse nu, dévoilant bien plus qu'il n'en fallait pour réveiller l'envie de son amant. Barry se força au calme, attendant la réponse.  
— Tu en as déjà marre de moi ? Finit par demander Oliver d'un ton narquois.  
— Absolument pas, bien au contraire. C'est juste que… Je me disais que tes amis devaient t'attendre là-bas, à Starling City.  
Son compagnon se rembrunit. Le regard toujours fixé sur un point du plafond blanc, il resta silencieux un long moment. Barry ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas lorsqu'il se décida enfin à répondre.  
— Personne ne m'attend là-bas.  
— Comment ça ? S'étonna le plus jeune.  
— Après ce qui s'est passé avec Ra's Al Ghul, les autres m'ont bien fait comprendre qu'ils ne me pardonnaient pas de les avoir tenus dans l'ignorance.  
— Même Thea ? Même Diggle et… Felicity ?  
— Ma sœur est repartie à la recherche de Roy et je pense qu'elle restera avec lui, même s'il doit être en cavale toute sa vie. Diggle est peut-être celui qui s'est senti le plus trahi que j'aie préféré accorder ma confiance à Malcolm Merlyn plutôt qu'à lui. Il m'a bien fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec moi. Laurel… je crois qu'elle essaye de réparer les choses avec son père. Quant à Felicity… elle a fait son choix… et ce n'est pas moi…  
Abasourdi, Barry s'assit, fixant le visage inexpressif de son amant.  
— Je n'aurais pas cru…  
Oliver soupira, puis tourna son regard vers lui.  
— Elle mérite d'être heureuse avec quelqu'un qui peut lui offrir ce dont elle a besoin.  
— Les gars comme nous n'ont jamais la fille, n'est-ce pas ? Souffla Barry, un frisson traversant sa colonne vertébrale. Est-ce que… tu vas rester ici ? À Central City ?  
— Seulement si tu es d'accord. C'est ta ville, je ne voudrais pas m'imposer.  
— Tu sais, je pense qu'il y a suffisamment de méta-humains à arrêter pour deux héros.  
Le mot fit froncer le nez à Oliver. Barry s'allongea sur lui, glissant une jambe entre les siennes.  
— Oui, tu es un héros, Oliver Queen, souffla-t-il tout contre les lèvres de son amant. J'aimerais vraiment que tu restes ici… et pas seulement pour m'aider à attraper les méchants…  
Leur baiser fougueux les entraîna une nouvelle fois sur les rivages de la passion. Ils avaient l'impression de ne jamais parvenir à se rassasier l'un de l'autre. Leurs corps fusionnaient encore et encore, comme s'ils n'avaient été créés que pour ça. Et, lorsque la fièvre retomba doucement, Barry se demanda s'il pourrait un jour laisser Oliver s'éloigner de lui. Cette pensée lui fit peur. Il avait aimé Iris, mais depuis quelques temps, il se rendait compte que la jeune femme n'occupait plus toutes ses pensées. Il s'était résigné à la voir heureuse avec Eddie. Et contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru, cela n'avait pas été difficile. Tout ça grâce à un bel archer aux yeux d'un bleu limpide et au corps de rêve.

***

Trois jours de plus passèrent. Oliver se sentait bien auprès de Barry. Il parvenait enfin à laisser derrière lui la douleur qu'il avait ressentie lorsque ses proches l'avait rejeté à son retour à Starling City. Il n'était pourtant pas encore prêt à endosser à nouveau son identité de justicier. Il avait encore besoin de temps.  
Chaque matin, ils se rendaient dans un entrepôt désert où ils passaient des heures à s'entraîner. Barry parvenait de mieux en mieux à appliquer les conseils d'Oliver, à la grande joie de celui-ci, même si ça impliquait qu'il se retrouve le cul par-terre une fois sur deux.  
Après l'entraînement, ils rentraient à l'appartement pour le déjeuner, que Barry dévorait comme à son habitude, avant de passer une partie de l'après-midi à pratiquer un tout autre sport…

Le matin du quatrième jour, Oliver se réveilla seul dans le lit. Un peu surpris, il se leva, enfila son boxer et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il trouva Barry assis à table, fixant son téléphone éteint posé devant lui. Lorsqu'il glissa une main sur l'épaule de son amant, celui-ci sursauta.  
— Ça va ?  
— Oui, je… Je pensais aller voir mon père aujourd'hui.  
— C'est une excellente idée, souffla Oliver en s'asseyant près de lui. Tu as eu des nouvelles de Joe ?  
Barry hocha la tête, puis prit une profonde inspiration.  
— Il a remis au procureur la vidéo où Harrison Wells avoue le meurtre de ma mère… Il dit que ça peut prendre quelques jours pour qu'ils analysent la vidéo, qu'ils soient sûrs qu'elle n'a pas été trafiquée.  
— Mais elle l'a été, pas vrai ?  
— Un peu… soupira Barry. Cisco a enlevé certains passages où Wells dévoilait l'identité de Flash. J'espère que le procureur ne va pas croire qu'on a monté ça de toutes pièces…  
Oliver ne voulant pas lui faire de promesse qui n'était pas de son ressort, il se contenta d'entourer les épaules de son amant de son bras et de l'attirer contre lui. Barry se laissa faire, enfouissant son visage dans son cou.  
— Ollie ?  
— Oui ?  
— Tu veux bien m'accompagner ?  
L'archer repoussa son compagnon pour pouvoir le regarder en face.  
— Pour aller voir ton père ?  
— Tu ne pourras pas entrer dans la prison, mais j'aurais besoin de ta présence lorsque je vais sortir de là. Si ça ne te dérange pas.  
— Au contraire, je serais ravi d'être là pour toi.  
Barry soupira à nouveau.  
— Je vais devoir lui dire… lui expliquer que j'ai eu l'opportunité de sauver la femme qu'il aimait, d'effacer ces années qu'il a passées en prison… et que je n'ai rien fait.  
— Ton père comprendra, j'en suis sûr. D'après tout ce que tu m'as dit à son sujet, c'est un homme intelligent et il t'aime plus que tout.  
Le plus jeune hocha la tête puis la tourna pour déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son amant.  
— Ça te dérange si on saute l'entraînement ce matin ? À présent que je suis décidé, je dois aller le voir avant de changer d'avis.  
— Aucun problème. Tu as fais de gros progrès et, bientôt, je n'aurais plus rien à t'apprendre.  
— Tu es un excellent professeur.  
Oliver sourit et embrassa à nouveau son compagnon. Alors que Barry se levait pour aller s'habiller en prévision de sa visite à son père, l'archer eut soudain un mauvais pressentiment : tout allait bien, trop bien. En général, ça n'était jamais bon signe…

***

Le père de Barry lui adressa un immense sourire en le voyant. Le jeune homme, un peu mal à l'aise, s'assit et prit le combiné.  
— Je suis content de te voir, fiston.  
— Moi aussi, Papa. Je… il faut que je te dise quelque chose…  
— Joe est venu me voir hier.  
— Oh… et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?  
— Qu'il avait récupéré une nouvelle preuve de mon innocence et qu'il allait la déposer au bureau du procureur ce matin. Qu'il espérait que cette preuve permettrait de me sortir enfin de là.  
— Il n'a rien dit d'autre ?  
Henry Allen fronça les sourcils devant l'air soucieux de son fils.  
— Non. Pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il, Barry ?  
Le jeune homme prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer dans son récit. Il l'avait préparé à l'avance, devant faire attention à ne pas trop en dire car leur conversation pouvait être espionnée par l'administration pénitentiaire. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il essuya d'un revers de manche les larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues. Son père le fixait en silence, les yeux humides.  
— Tu as bien fait, fiston, finit-il par souffler d'une voix serrée par l'émotion.  
Barry se pencha vers la vitre.  
— Tu ne m'en veux pas ? J'aurais pu la sauver… et les années que tu as passées en prison auraient tout simplement disparu.  
— Tu aurais aussi pu te faire tuer… Imagine ce que j'aurais ressenti si tu n'étais jamais revenu de là-bas… Depuis que je sais… ce que tu fais… ma plus grande peur c'est de voir un jour Joe venir m'annoncer ta mort. Je ne le supporterais pas, Barry. Tu es la seule raison pour laquelle je me suis battu toutes ces années pour survivre dans cet endroit. Je ne veux pas te perdre, mon garçon.  
Barry crevait d'envie de se blottir dans les bras de son père. Il serra les poings de frustration alors que ses larmes coulaient à nouveau. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, tous deux trop émus pour parler. Ce fut Henry qui reprit la parole le premier.  
— Joe m'a dit que tu n'étais pas seul depuis… ce qui s'est passé avec Wells.  
Barry sentit ses joues rougir.  
— Oliver Queen… je me souviens, tu m'as parlé de lui mais j'ignorais que vous étiez amis.  
Le jeune homme aurait aimé lui dire la vérité, lui parler de ce qu'il ressentait pour l'archer, mais ça n'était ni le moment ni l'endroit. Il se contenta de sourire.  
— Oliver a vécu beaucoup d'épreuves lui aussi. Il a perdu ses parents et certains de ses plus proches amis. Il comprend ce que je ressens.  
— Je suis heureux que tu ne sois pas seul, fiston. Et j'espère que j'aurais l'occasion de le rencontrer très prochainement.  
— Moi aussi.

En sortant de la prison, Barry se sentait comme engourdi, comme s'il n'était plus capable de mettre un pied devant l'autre. Il se força à avancer vers Oliver qui l'attendait, adossé à sa voiture de location, les bras croisés. L'archer semblait perdu dans ses pensées et son amant en profita pour le détailler. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait été bien égoïste ces derniers jours. Pris par ses tourments, il n'avait pas réalisé que l'autre homme avait lui aussi bien des raisons de déprimer : il avait perdu sa maison, sa sœur, ses amis… et la femme qu'il aimait. Barry éprouvait des sentiments contradictoires envers Felicity. C'était son amie mais aussi sa rivale dans le cœur d'Oliver. Sauf que la jeune femme avait choisi Ray… et, malgré la peine que cela causait à son compagnon, Barry ne pouvait que s'en réjouir. Car, à présent, Oliver était à lui, seulement à lui.  
Juste au moment où cette pensée traversait son esprit, l'autre homme leva les yeux vers lui et lui adressa un immense sourire. Barry sentit son corps entier se réchauffer. Il accéléra le pas et vint se blottir contre le torse puissant d'Oliver qui le serra dans ses bras. Il s'en foutait que quelqu'un puisse les voir, il avait besoin de ce contact. Son amant avait sur lui un effet apaisant, exactement ce qu'il lui fallait à cet instant précis.

***

Oliver serra Barry dans ses bras. Il voulait l'interroger sur ce qui s'était passé dans la prison mais il sentait que, pour l'instant, son amant avait surtout besoin de sa présence. Ils restèrent un long moment enlacés jusqu'à ce que le plus jeune finisse par bouger.  
— On devrait rentrer à l'appartement.  
Le début du trajet se fit en silence. Barry était tourné vers sa portière, scrutant le paysage qui défilait. Un peu inquiet, Oliver lui jetait de fréquents regards.  
— Je vais bien, souffla son amant en se tournant enfin vers lui.  
— Comment ça s'est passé avec ton père ?  
— Bien. Mieux que je ne pensais. Joe lui a dit pour la preuve… et il lui a dit que tu étais à Central City… avec moi.  
Surpris, l'archer interrogea son amant du regard.  
— Mon père espère te rencontrer… mais je ne sais pas comment il réagira lorsqu'il saura… que nous sommes plus que des amis.  
— Je suppose qu'il n'est pas au courant pour tes précédentes relations homosexuelles.  
Barry se frotta la nuque, les joues rouges.  
— Eh bien… en fait si, il l'est.  
— Vraiment ?  
— Il est la seule personne au courant, à part toi. Même Iris, qui était pourtant ma meilleure amie et ma confidente, n'en a rien su.  
La mention de la jeune femme réveilla la jalousie dans le cœur d'Oliver. Il savait que Barry était amoureux d'elle depuis des années. Et au vu de ses propres sentiments pour Felicity, il était mal placé pour lui en vouloir. Pourtant, depuis qu'il avait sauvé son amant des griffes du Reverse-Flash, il s'était rendu compte qu'il tenait à lui beaucoup plus qu'il ne le devrait. Et ce désir quasi permanent qui lui embrasait les sens ne l'aidait pas à être raisonnable. Réalisant qu'il serrait les doigts sur le volant, il se força au calme en prenant plusieurs profondes inspirations. Lorsqu'il jeta à nouveau un regard vers Barry, celui-ci le fixait d'un air énigmatique.  
— Quoi ?  
— Rien, sourit le plus jeune en se détournant.  
Ils étaient presque arrivés à l'appartement lorsque le portable d'Oliver sonna. Barry jeta un bref coup d’œil à l'écran de l'appareil posé sur le support du kit mains libres et fronça les sourcils.  
— Pourquoi est-ce que Joe t'appelle ?  
Pour toute réponse, son compagnon décrocha.  
— Oliver, est-ce que Barry est avec vous ? Je n'arrive pas à le joindre.  
— Je suis là, Joe. Je viens de rendre visite à mon père et j'ai oublié de rallumer mon téléphone. Que se passe-t-il ?  
— Plusieurs personnes sont tombées dans un coma inexplicable depuis ce matin. Et, d'après nos premières constatations, certaines d'entre elles étaient au Dragonfly cette nuit.  
— Le Dragonfly ? demanda Oliver.  
— C'est un bar branché qui vient d'ouvrir dans le quartier ouest, répondit Barry avant de reprendre à l'attention du policier : Tu es là-bas ?  
— Je suis en route.  
— On arrive !  
Après avoir raccroché, Oliver prit la direction que lui indiquait son amant.  
— Un méta-humain ?  
— Peut-être… ou simplement une nouvelle drogue que les médecins ne savent pas encore détecter. Je sais que tu es actuellement… « en vacances », mais un coup de main ne serait pas de refus.  
— Je serai toujours là si tu as besoin de moi, Barry.

***

Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour trouver l'homme à l'origine des comas : William Perdino, un client du Dragonfly qui, d'après les images des caméras de surveillance, avait été en contact avec toutes les victimes s'étant trouvées au bar la veille. Les autres malades semblaient avoir tous croisé Perdino quelques heures avant de perdre connaissance. Les médecins des différents hôpitaux de la ville cherchaient en vain un traitement pour sauver leurs patients dont les fonctions vitales déclinaient rapidement. Les premiers malades avaient été placés sous respirateurs artificiels et, si leur état continuait à se dégrader à la même vitesse, il ne tarderait pas à y avoir des morts.

Les images des caméras ne permettaient pas de déterminer si Perdino était un méta-humain ou s'il s'était servi d'un poison et d'un moyen de contamination totalement humain. Caitlin travaillait sur un remède tandis que les autres mettaient tout en œuvre pour localiser leur suspect. Oliver avait demandé à Barry d'aller lui chercher son équipement à l'appartement. Il voulait les aider à arrêter Perdino et, pour cela, il avait besoin d'être The Arrow.

Pendant que Joe et Cisco traquaient Perdino, Barry et Oliver s'isolèrent dans l'ancien bureau du Docteur Wells.  
— Tant que nous ne savons pas comment il contamine ses victimes, tu devrais peut-être rester en arrière, suggéra le plus jeune.  
— Tu n'es pas invulnérable, Barry.  
— Non, mais mon métabolisme me permet de contrer la plupart des virus et maladies existants. Ce qui n'est pas ton cas.  
Avant que son amant ait pu protester, Barry glissa ses bras autour de sa taille et l'embrassa tendrement.  
— Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur, Ollie.  
L'archer soupira profondément.  
— Je sais prendre soin de moi, ne t'en fais pas. Et il est hors de question que je te laisse partir seul au combat.  
— Je suppose que rien de ce que je pourrais dire ne te fera changer d'avis…  
— Tu me connais bien, sourit Oliver.  
Ils échangèrent un nouveau baiser et sursautèrent lorsqu'un toussotement se fit entendre derrière eux. Les joues rouges, Barry se tourna vers Caitlin qui les fixait d'un air encore plus embarrassé que le leur.  
— Euh… Désolée… Cisco a peut-être une piste.  
Elle repartit en courant presque, ce qui fit rire les deux hommes qui s'empressèrent de la suivre dans le laboratoire.

— J'ai trouvé le Marchand de Sable ! S'exclama Cisco au moment où ils entraient dans la pièce.  
Oliver leva les yeux au ciel devant le surnom donné à Perdino tandis que Barry s'approchait de son ami.  
— Alors ?  
— Une caméra de surveillance l'a repéré au coin de Midtown et Wilkins.  
À peine avait-il terminé sa phrase que Barry fonçait à l'endroit indiqué. La voix d'Oliver retentit presque aussitôt dans son oreillette.  
— Soit prudent ! J'arrive !  
Le jeune homme n'avait aucune envie que son amant prenne des risques. Il accéléra le pas et arriva quelques secondes plus tard là où Perdino avait été repéré. Il s'agissait d'un vieil immeuble désaffecté, condamné et en attente de démolition. Il entra dans le bâtiment et parcourut tous les étages à la recherche du criminel.  
Il venait d'arriver au 5e et dernier étage lorsqu'il aperçut une lumière dans l'un des appartements. Prudemment, il s'avança et se retrouva bientôt face à un homme blanc d'une cinquantaine d'années qui le fixait d'un regard mauvais.  
— Tiens tiens… je me demandais quand tu allais débarquer !  
— Je suis là, Perdino. Alors maintenant, tu vas me dire ce que tu as fait à ces pauvres gens et comment les guérir.  
— Je ne leur ai rien fait, sourit l'homme en haussant les épaules. Ce sont eux qui l'ont cherché… je leur avais dit qu'il ne fallait pas m'approcher de trop près mais personne ne m'écoute jamais.  
Barry s'avança d'un pas et réalisa que la peau et les vêtements de Perdino semblaient couverts d'un liquide visqueux.  
— Alors, Flash, comment tu vas m'arrêter ?  
Avisant un morceau de câble électrique qui traînait sur le sol, Barry s'en empara et tourna à toute vitesse autour de Perdino. L'homme, ainsi saucissonné, s'effondra sur le sol. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il s'éloigna de lui que Barry comprit qu'il avait approché le méta-humain d'un peu trop près. Il tituba alors que la toxine se répandait dans son organisme. Le regard flou, il vit une silhouette familière s'avancer vers lui.  
— Ollie, non… ne bouge pas !  
— Barry ! Tu es blessé ? S'exclama son compagnon en le rattrapant avant qu'il ne s'effondre.  
Oliver l'aida à s'allonger sur le sol.  
— Je… tu ne... pas…  
Sa bouche était pâteuse et il luttait pour prononcer chaque syllabe. Il devait avertir Oliver, lui dire qu'il ne devait surtout pas toucher Perdino cependant il en était incapable. Sa langue refusait de lui obéir. Tout son corps s'opposait à la propagation de la toxine mais pas assez vite. Avec horreur, il vit son amant s'éloigner de lui et s'approcher du méta-humain qui se tortillait sur le sol. Et il assista impuissant à ce qu'il redoutait le plus juste avant de perdre conscience.

Barry s'éveilla avec une migraine atroce. En ouvrant les yeux, il reconnut l'infirmerie de S.T.A.R Labs et se redressa subitement.  
— Ollie !  
Caitlin posa une main sur son épaule pour l'obliger à se rallonger.  
— Il est là.  
Barry tourna la tête dans la direction qu'elle lui indiquait.  
— Il est…  
— Dans le coma.  
Le jeune homme gémit en se prenant la tête dans les mains.  
— C'est de ma faute ! J'aurais du… il fallait que je le prévienne !  
Il serra les paupières pour retenir ses larmes.  
— Le Docteur Stein m'aide à chercher un remède pour contrer le poison de Perdino, reprit Caitlin. Il n'est pas médecin mais s'y connaît en chimie. Barry… je te promets qu'on fait notre maximum pour le sauver.  
Il ne pouvait pas répondre mais hocha la tête. Il attendit que les pas de son amie se soient éloignés pour se lever et se diriger vers le lit où Oliver était étendu, inconscient. Barry se laissa tomber sur une chaise et prit la main de son amant dans les siennes.  
— Je suis désolé… tellement désolé… Ollie… il faut que tu te battes… je ne peux pas te perdre… je ne le supporterais pas… Je…  
Il voulait dire ces mots qui lui brûlaient les lèvres. Il voulait les dire au moins une fois avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, même si celui à qui ils étaient destinés ne les entendrait peut-être pas.  
— J'ai été idiot… j'ai aimé Iris pendant si longtemps… et puis tu es arrivé… au début, c'était uniquement physique, une pulsion presque animale qui me poussait vers toi. Et puis, il y avait ton sourire. Ce sourire si sincère que tu réserves aux gens que tu apprécies… ce sourire que tu m'adresses et qui me fait me sentir spécial. Je ne pensais jamais pouvoir aimer quelqu'un plus fort que ce que je ressentais pour elle… pourtant… Je sais que ça ne sera jamais réciproque, que tu aimes Felicity et, malgré votre séparation, elle reste celle que tu veux à tes côtés… Pourtant… Il faut que je te le dise car ça me dévore de l'intérieur… Je t'aime, Oliver Queen… Je t'aime à en crever…  
Tout en finissant sa phrase, il se releva et monta sur le lit, se glissant tout contre celui à qui son cœur appartenait entièrement.

***

Oliver n'avait jamais ressenti une telle chose. Ce coma était différent de la véritable inconscience. Il entendait absolument tout ce qui se passait autour de lui, son odorat et son toucher étaient intacts mais il ne pouvait pas bouger. Son corps entier semblait être paralysé alors que son esprit, lui, était toujours vivace. Il était conscient lorsqu'il fut transporté dans un véhicule, lorsque des mains le déshabillèrent, lui enfilèrent ce qu'il supposait être un pyjama en coton et l'installèrent dans un lit. Les voix et les bruits qu'il entendait lui firent comprendre qu'il se trouvait à S.T.A.R Labs. Et il était angoissé car aucune des voix n'était celle de Barry. Son amant avait perdu connaissance avant lui. Peut-être que son métabolisme accéléré n'était pas suffisant pour contrer le poison généré par Perdino. Il n'osait pas imaginer le pire et fut rassuré lorsqu'il entendit Caitlin et Joe parler près de lui, le policier s'inquiétant de la santé de son fils adoptif.

Il perdit le fil du temps. Son corps refusant toujours de lui obéir, il tenta d'utiliser les tours qu'il avait appris à Nanda Parbat pour concentrer son énergie. En vain, le poison de Perdino était plus puissant que tout ce qu'il avait pu apprendre de Ra's Al Ghul.

Il ignorait depuis combien de temps il était ainsi lorsqu'il entendit enfin la voix de Barry non loin. Le jeune homme l'appela puis eut une conversation avec Caitlin. La culpabilité que ressentait son compagnon était douloureuse pour lui. Barry n'était pas responsable de son état. C'était lui qui avait été imprudent. En voyant le jeune homme à terre, il avait perdu la raison et s'était précipité sur Perdino. Au moment même où il l'avait touché, il avait su qu'il avait commis la pire erreur de sa vie.

Barry lui parlait et se focaliser sur ses mots empêchaient l'esprit d'Oliver de s'égarer.  
— Pourtant… Il faut que je te le dise car ça me dévore de l'intérieur… Je t'aime, Oliver Queen… Je t'aime à en crever…  
Il eut l'impression que son cœur allait exploser de joie. Il voulait répondre, lui hurler ses sentiments, mais sa gorge restait serrée et ses lèvres closes. Il sentit la chaleur du corps de Barry lorsque celui-ci se glissa à côté de lui dans le lit. Il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir le rassurer, lui dire qu'il était là…  
— Ollie ? Tu m'entends ?  
Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, une larme avait coulé de son œil fermé, glissant le long de sa joue là où Barry l'essuya tendrement. La frustration était trop grande. Il voulait répondre mais son corps semblait ne plus lui appartenir.  
— Ollie… si tu m'entends, sache que je ne t'abandonnerai jamais… Même si je dois aller jusqu'au bout du monde pour ça, je trouverai un moyen de te ramener. Je t'aime et je t'interdis de me laisser.  
Il sentit les lèvres de Barry sur les siennes. Un léger goût de salé infiltra sa bouche et il devina qu'il provenait des pleurs de son amant. Barry se colla un peu plus à lui, glissa son visage contre son cou.  
_Je t'aime, Barry… et je vais me battre pour revenir à tes côtés…_

Même si son corps était immobile, l'esprit d'Oliver avait lui aussi besoin de repos. Sans s'en rendre compte, il finit par s'endormir. Et lorsqu'il s'éveilla, Barry n'était plus là. Il tendit l'oreille mais il semblait être seul dans l'infirmerie. Il tenta à nouveau de bouger, sans succès. Il pensa alors aux autres personnes infectées par Perdino. Il parvenait à tenir le coup grâce à Barry et à l'espoir que ses amis parviennent à trouver un remède. Les autres victimes n'avaient pas cette chance. À leur réveil, certains d'entre eux auraient sûrement perdu l'esprit. Et il espérait que la situation ne durerait pas trop longtemps car il n'était pas certain qu'il ne finirait pas par devenir fou lui aussi, prisonnier de son propre corps.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il s'était écoulé depuis qu'il était dans le coma. Il avait l'impression que ça faisait une éternité mais ça pouvait très bien ne faire que quelques heures. Lorsque des voix approchèrent, il fut soulagé d'entendre celle de Barry.  
— Tu es sûre que ça va fonctionner ?  
— Je n'ai pas pu faire de test sur un sujet humain… il y a toujours un risque… répondit Caitlin.  
— Mais nous n'avons pas d'autre option, ajouta une voix masculine qu'il ne connaissait pas.  
Il supposa qu'il s'agissait du Docteur Stein qu'il avait aperçu lorsqu'il avait arrêté le Reverse-Flash.  
— Nous ne pouvons pas aller dans un hôpital et tester ce sérum sur un patient lambda, ajouta la jeune femme.  
Il entendit Barry soupirer près de lui, puis il sentit son amant prendre sa main dans les siennes.  
— Je ne sais pas si tu nous entends, Ollie. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas d'avoir pris cette décision à ta place. Vas-y, Caitlin.  
Il devina qu'elle injectait quelque chose dans la perfusion dont l'aiguille lui perçait le bras depuis le début de son coma. Les premières minutes, rien ne se passa. Puis, une douleur terrible enflamma toutes ses terminaisons nerveuses. Son corps se cambra subitement sur le lit tandis qu'il était pris de convulsions.  
— Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda la voix affolée de Barry.  
Avant que quelqu'un ait pu répondre, la douleur reflua aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Oliver sentit son corps trembler encore un peu, puis se calmer. Les mains de son amant se posèrent sur lui, l'une sur son bras, l'autre sur son front brûlant.  
— Il a de la fièvre.  
— Son système immunitaire s'est réactivé et lutte contre la toxine, répondit Caitlin.  
Oliver fut presque surpris de sentir ses doigts se crisper autour des draps et un gémissement s'échapper de ses lèvres.  
— Ollie ! Je suis là… prends ton temps…  
Il retrouvait petit à petit le contrôle de son corps. D'abord, ce fut seulement dans ses doigts et ses orteils. Puis, il parvint à tourner légèrement la tête et à entrouvrir les paupières. Sa vue était floue, il ne voyait que des contours indistincts. Pourtant, il reconnut immédiatement la silhouette de Barry penché sur lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, il parvint à distinguer le sourire de son amant et les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Il entrouvrit les lèvres. Ses cordes vocales n'étaient pas encore totalement rétablie alors il se contenta de chuchoter.  
— Barry… moi aussi…

***

Le cœur de Barry manqua un battement. Avait-il bien entendu ce qu'Oliver venait de murmurer ?  
— Qu'a-t-il dit ? Demanda Stein derrière lui.  
Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Il jeta un bref regard à Caitlin et en voyant son air attendri, il comprit que son ouïe ne lui jouait pas des tours.  
— Pourriez-vous aller prévenir les autres que le sérum fonctionne ? Il faut que Cisco en synthétise une grande quantité et qu'on le fournisse aux hôpitaux le plus rapidement possible.  
— J'y vais !  
Lorsqu'il fut sorti, la jeune femme se pencha sur son ami.  
— Je vous laisse. Appelle-moi si tu as besoin.  
— Merci.  
Une fois seul avec Oliver, Barry reporta son attention sur lui. Son amant le fixait d'un regard trouble, un léger sourire aux lèvres.  
— Ne me refait jamais une peur pareille ! Le réprimanda le plus jeune. Mon cœur n'y survivra pas.  
— Promis.  
La voix d'Oliver était un peu plus forte, plus assurée.  
— Comment tu te sens ?  
— Engourdi…  
Barry ne put résister plus longtemps. Il se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement.  
— Ce que tu as dit… tu… vraiment ?  
— J'ai tout entendu… et oui, je t'aime, Barry Allen.  
Le cœur gonflé de bonheur, le jeune homme se glissa à nouveau dans le lit de son amant et se colla contre lui. Oliver parvint à lever un bras pour l'attirer encore plus près.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Barry réalisa que son compagnon s'était endormi. Son corps était agité de soubresauts, preuve qu'il commençait à retrouver sa motricité. Il allait refermer les yeux lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de pas derrière lui. Il se redressa, tourna la tête et son regard croisa celui d'Iris. La jeune femme le fixait d'un air abasourdi. Barry soupira profondément en la voyant tourner les talons et s'éloigner à grands pas. Il se leva et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres d'Oliver.  
— Je reviens de suite.  
Il rattrapa son amie dans le couloir, lui prit le bras et l'entraîna dans un bureau désert.  
— Lâche-moi, Barry !  
Il obéit, surpris par son ton sec.  
— Je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes comme ça, Iris.  
— Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?  
— Je… nous…  
Il soupira.  
— Ce n'est pas le genre de chose qu'on crie sur tous les toits.  
— Je croyais que tu m'aimais !  
Le ton de la jeune femme lui fit froncer les sourcils. Il avait du mal à y croire mais…  
— Tu es jalouse ?  
— Bien sûr que non !  
— Alors pourquoi j'ai la désagréable impression que tu me fais une scène ?  
— Je ne… non… je suis avec Eddie et je l'aime.  
— Donc, c'est que tu es homophobe, lança Barry en croisant les bras.  
Elle écarquilla les yeux, estomaquée.  
— Bien sûr que non ! Comment oses-tu dire ça ?  
— Parce que c'est la seule raison qui pourrait te faire réagir ainsi… puisque tu n'es pas amoureuse de moi et ne l'a jamais été.  
— Je ne suis pas…  
Elle semblait ne plus savoir quoi dire.  
— Je ne vois pas en quoi ma relation avec Oliver peut te déranger… ou alors… tu ne veux pas que je sois heureux, c'est ça ? Tu préfères me voir me morfondre dans ton sillage alors que tu vas épouser Eddie ? Me languir de toi tout en sachant que je n'ai aucune chance de te conquérir ? Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux plus continuer comme ça. J'ai le droit de vivre ma vie, d'être heureux. Et oui, Oliver me rend heureux. Je l'aime, Iris, comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne. Si tu n'es pas capable de l'accepter, je te conseille de rester loin de moi.  
Incapable de rester plus longtemps près d'elle, il quitta la pièce et retourna auprès d'Oliver. Celui-ci s'était réveillé et lui adressa un regard interrogatif. Sans un mot, Barry revint s'allonger près de lui, enfouissant à nouveau son visage contre son épaule.  
— Je ne veux pas en parler.  
Oliver le serra contre lui en silence et, ainsi blottis l'un contre l'autre, ils se rendormirent.


	3. 3e partie

Il fallut trois jours à Oliver pour retrouver totalement le contrôle de son corps. Les autres victimes du Marchand de Sable étaient elles aussi toutes sauvées, grâce au sérum de Caitlin et du Docteur Stein. Dès qu'il fut en mesure de marcher, Oliver suggéra à son amant de retourner à l'appartement. Il n'aimait pas se trouver à S.T.A.R Labs, il avait un peu trop l'impression d'être un rat de laboratoire en attente de dissection.

Ils venaient juste de rentrer dans l'appartement lorsque le portable de Barry sonna.  
— C'est Joe, soupira-t-il. J'espère qu'il n'y a pas déjà un nouveau méta-humain à arrêter.  
— Barry, j'ai une excellente nouvelle à t'annoncer. Le procureur a déclaré la preuve contre Wells recevable. Le temps que la paperasse soit terminée, ton père devrait être libre dans un ou deux jours.  
Le jeune homme sentit ses jambes flageoler et il se serait effondré si Oliver n'avait glissé un bras autour de sa taille pour le soutenir.  
— Merci.  
Il raccrocha et se jeta au cou de son amant en riant.  
— Mon père va être libéré !  
— C'est une excellente nouvelle !  
Avant qu'il ait pu dire autre chose, Barry s'était emparé de ses lèvres pour un baiser fougueux. Très vite, le désir grimpa en flèche dans leurs reins, mais Oliver repoussa doucement son compagnon, l'air embarrassé.  
— Je ne suis pas sûr d'être en état pour ça…  
— Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai suffisamment d'énergie pour deux.

Oliver était étendu sur le dos, les bras repliés derrière la tête tandis que Barry redécouvrait son corps avec ses lèvres, sa langue et ses mains. Le plus jeune aimait entendre son amant gémir lorsqu'il atteignait un point plus sensible que les autres. Il ignora sciemment le membre tendu de l'archer mais caressa ses bourses lourdes, lui arrachant une nouvelle supplication. Barry remonta s'installer à califourchon sur les cuisses de l'autre homme et l'embrassa langoureusement. Son propre désir était presque douloureux et il sentait qu'il n'allait pas tenir beaucoup plus longtemps. Il attrapa le lubrifiant et en couvrit généreusement l'érection de son amant. Puis, sans le prévenir, il se redressa avant de s'empaler d'un seul mouvement sur la verge dressée d'Oliver. Celui-ci grogna de plaisir. Il agrippa les hanches du plus jeune tellement fort qu'il en aurait sûrement des marques. Mais Barry n'en avait que faire. Il était concentré sur la sensation que provoquait le membre d'Oliver en lui. C'était au-delà des mots. Il se pencha à nouveau, modifiant l'angle de pénétration et gémit lorsque sa prostate fut soudainement stimulée. Il amorça un léger mouvement de haut en bas, puis se figea soudain lorsque lui vint une idée. Il se redressa, plongea son regard dans celui, assombri par le désir, de son amant.  
— Tu as confiance en moi, Ollie ?  
— Bien sûr.  
— J'aimerais… tenter quelque chose… si c'est désagréable ou si ça te fait mal, dis-le moi.  
Oliver fronça les sourcils mais se contenta d'acquiescer d'un hochement de tête. Barry se concentra, faisant vibrer doucement les muscles de son intimité. Il sourit en voyant son compagnon écarquiller les yeux de surprise puis se cambrer en gémissant. Leurs mains se trouvèrent et leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent alors que les vibrations accéléraient la montée du plaisir.  
— Barry… je… je...  
Oliver se déversa en lui alors que tout son corps se tendait brutalement. Barry ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Il laissa la jouissance le submerger à son tour, sa semence se répandant sur le torse de son amant. Il fut incapable de maintenir la position et s'effondra sur Oliver qui en profita pour l'embrasser tendrement.

***

Après que Barry les ait tous deux nettoyés, ils se réinstallèrent l'un contre l'autre. Oliver était encore sous le choc de son orgasme et avait du mal à réorganiser ses pensées.  
— Ça va ? Ça ne t'a pas fait mal ? Lui demanda soudainement son amant d'un ton où perçait l'inquiétude.  
— Non, bien au contraire. C'était… je n'ai pas les mots. Où est-ce que tu as appris à faire ça ?  
— Nulle part. C'est…  
Comme Barry s'interrompait, Oliver se redressa pour lui jeter un coup d’œil surpris. Son amant avait les joues bien rouges et gardait le regard fixé sur son torse.  
— C'est un fantasme que j'avais depuis la première fois qu'on a couché ensemble, dans le sous-sol du Verdant. Je n'étais pas sûr que ça soit réalisable… ou même agréable… mais c'était au-delà de mes espérances…  
Oliver se réinstalla et sourit. Lui aussi avait des fantasmes. Et, finalement, les siens n'étaient pas si éloignés de ceux de son amant. Il se promit de lui en faire part un jour, mais pas tout de suite, il était trop fatigué pour ça.  
— Je crois que j'ai besoin de dormir un peu, lança-t-il en bâillant.  
— Repose-toi, Ollie. Je reste là.

Oliver s'éveilla en sursaut. Il s'assit d'un bond, mettant quelques secondes à se souvenir de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il jeta un bref regard à Barry qui dormait toujours profondément à côté de lui. Il se frotta le visage avec ses paumes, tentant de retrouver les images du cauchemar qui l'avait assailli, en vain. Il soupira puis se leva, incapable de se rendormir. Il faisait nuit mais il avait l'habitude de l'obscurité et le faible éclairage provenant des lampadaires de la rue au-dehors lui suffisait pour se déplacer. Il enfila son boxer puis se rendit à la cuisine. Il prit une bouteille d'eau dans le frigo et la vida d'un trait. Sa mésaventure avec le Marchand de Sable, comme l'avait surnommé Cisco, lui avait laissé quelques séquelles dont une soif quasi-permanente. Caitlin lui avait assuré que ces effets secondaires disparaîtraient avec le temps.  
Il s'en voulait pour ce qui était arrivé : d'habitude, il portait toujours ses gants mais, cette fois-ci, il les avait bêtement oubliés à S.T.A.R Labs. Et, lorsqu'il avait vu Barry étendu sur le sol, il n'avait pas réfléchi. Il avait vu rouge et s'était approché de Perdino pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Il n'avait fallu que quelques minutes au poison pour faire son effet. Il soupira à nouveau. Il avait eu beaucoup de chance que les amis de son compagnon aient été en mesure de créer cet antidote.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas entendu Barry approcher et sursauta lorsque la voix de son amant s'éleva derrière lui.  
— Ollie, reviens te coucher…  
Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de bouger, l'autre homme colla son torse contre son dos et l'entoura de ses bras. Il sourit en sentant la joue de Barry contre son épaule et son souffle chaud lui chatouiller la peau.  
— Tu es encore en train de cogiter.  
— Tu me connais trop bien.  
Oliver posa ses mains sur celles de son amant avant d'entrelacer leurs doigts.  
— Quelque chose te tracasse ?  
— Juste fait un cauchemar. Ça m'arrive souvent.  
— Je sais, soupira Barry. Tu ne m'as jamais raconté ce qui t'étais vraiment arrivé sur Lian Yu.  
— Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée que tu saches… grimaça Oliver.  
— Tu as peur de quoi ? Que ça change mes sentiments ?  
Il ne répondit pas car c'était exactement ce qu'il craignait. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait gardé secret son passé sur cette île, et ce qui lui était arrivé après. Ces cinq années d'enfer avaient totalement modifié sa personnalité. Et il ne savait toujours pas si c'était un bien ou un mal…  
— Ollie, rien de ce que tu pourras me raconter ne changera ce que je ressens pour toi.  
— Peut-être un jour… peut-être que je serai un jour en mesure de tout te dire… mais pas aujourd'hui...  
— Et ce jour-là, tu me diras enfin ce qui t'a valu toutes ces cicatrices ?  
Tout en finissant sa phrase, Barry posa ses lèvres sur l'une des marques sur son dos, juste entre ses omoplates. Un frisson de désir le traversa. Il se dégagea des bras de son amant, se retourna et l'attira à lui pour un baiser fougueux.  
— Oui… un jour, tu sauras tout.

***

Barry était nerveux. Il faisait les cent pas, se triturant les mains sans cesse depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. S'il s'était écouté, il serait parti en courant, histoire d'évacuer un peu de son stress, mais ça n'était pas le moment de s'éloigner. Il jeta un bref coup d’œil à Joe qui attendait patiemment, les mains dans les poches, le regard fixé sur la porte.

Enfin, ils entendirent le cliquetis du déverrouillage et le battant s'ouvrit sur celui qu'ils attendaient si impatiemment. Barry se figea, le cœur battant à tout rompre, hésitant à s'avancer, comme s'il n'osait pas croire que ce jour était enfin arrivé.  
— Bonjour, fiston !  
Ces simples mots suffirent au jeune homme pour sortir de sa léthargie. Il parcourut les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de son père et se jeta dans ses bras. Henry Allen serra son fils contre lui de toutes ses forces. Tous deux avaient les yeux humides d'émotion. Ils restèrent enlacés de longues minutes, aucun ne parvenant à lâcher l'autre. Finalement, ils se séparèrent, mais Barry garda sa main posée sur le bras de son père, comme s'il avait peur que celui-ci ne disparaisse subitement, qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un trop beau rêve qui s'évaporerait à son réveil.  
Henry et Joe échangèrent une accolade amicale. Le policier était lui aussi très ému. Henry se retourna et contempla la prison d'Iron Heights où il avait passé de si longues années séparé de son fils.  
— C'est fini, Papa. Tu es libre.  
— Et c'est grâce à toi… à vous deux. Merci.

Le trajet en voiture fut plutôt silencieux. Barry savourait la présence de son père tandis que celui-ci semblait ne pouvoir se rassasier du paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux. Après avoir passé autant de temps enfermé, c'était compréhensible. Il était prévu que Henry s'installe chez Joe, dans l'ancienne chambre de Barry, le temps qu'il se trouve un travail et un logement. Et leurs amis avaient organisé une petite fête pour célébrer sa libération. Le jeune homme était juste un peu inquiet car ils avaient convenu, Oliver et lui, de profiter de l'occasion pour annoncer leur relation aux autres – du moins officiellement vu que tous étaient déjà au plus ou moins au courant. Il redoutait surtout la réaction de son père mais il refusait de lui cacher une partie aussi importante de sa vie. Et il avait prévu de le lui annoncer en privé avant de le faire devant tous les autres.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, tous leurs amis étaient réunis : Oliver, Cisco, Iris, Eddie, Caitlin, Ronnie, le Docteur Stein et son épouse. Certains ne connaissaient pas son père, mais ils comptaient tous pour lui et il avait tenu à ce qu'ils soient présents en ce jour de fête. Une banderole « Welcome Home Henry ! » était accrochée au mur, du champagne et des gâteaux étaient disposés sur la table du salon.  
Henry fut acclamé par tous, ce qui le mit un peu mal à l'aise. Barry resta à ses côtés, même si son regard partait souvent en direction d'Oliver. Celui-ci était en grande discussion avec Ronnie. Le jeune homme en profita pour attirer son père à part dans la cuisine.  
— Papa… j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire.  
— C'est au sujet d'Oliver ?  
Surpris, Barry sentit ses joues rougir brusquement.  
— Euh… oui mais… comment…  
— Tu n'arrêtes pas de le dévorer des yeux depuis que nous sommes arrivés. J'ai peut-être passé quinze ans en prison mais je m'y connais toujours en relations amoureuses. Tu l'aimes ?  
— Comme un fou. Je n'ai jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort pour personne, pas même pour Iris.  
— Et c'est réciproque ?  
— Il m'aime… et c'est tout ce qui m'importe.  
— Alors c'est tout ce qui m'importe à moi aussi.  
Barry se jeta dans les bras de son père, envahi par le soulagement.  
— Je t'aime, Papa.  
— Moi aussi, je t'aime. Et je vous souhaite à tous les deux tout le bonheur du monde.

***

Oliver attendait avec une certaine angoisse que Barry et son père reviennent de la cuisine. Si jamais Henry Allen n'approuvait pas leur relation, il ignorait comment son compagnon réagirait, mais rien de bon n'en sortirait. Lorsqu'il les vit enfin revenir dans le salon, il attendit, fébrile. Henry s'approcha de lui, l'air énigmatique. Arrivé à ses côtés, il lui tendit la main tandis qu'un immense sourire étirait ses lèvres.  
— Bienvenue dans la famille, Oliver.  
— Merci… Monsieur Allen.  
— Appelle-moi Henry.  
Oliver acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.  
— Hum… dites… je suppose que vous allez me sortir la phrase « si tu lui fais du mal, je te tue ? » ?  
— Ça ne sera pas nécessaire puisque tu as déjà tout compris, répondit Henry d'un air sérieux.  
Barry s'approcha d'eux et donna une petite tape sur le bras de son père.  
— Papa, arrête de lui faire peur !  
— Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il y ait grand-chose qui puisse faire peur à ton ami, fiston, répondit Henry en riant.  
Oliver sourit.  
— Puisque ton père nous a donné sa bénédiction, il serait peut-être temps de le dire aux autres ? Si tu veux toujours le faire, bien sûr.  
Pour toute réponse, Barry prit sa main dans la sienne et l'entraîna au milieu de la pièce.  
— Les amis, certains d'entre vous sont déjà au courant, d'autres l'auront deviné : Oliver et moi sommes ensemble.  
Cisco se tourna vers Ronnie et tendit la main.  
— Je te l'avais dit ! Par ici la monnaie !  
— Vous avez parié sur nous ? Grogna Barry.  
— Eh ! Moi j'étais celui qui était persuadé que vous étiez en couple ! Ronnie ici présent ne voulait pas le croire.  
L'intéressé se passa une main dans les cheveux, embarrassé. Tous éclatèrent de rire. Oliver glissa son bras autour de la taille de son amant, l'attirant tout contre lui.  
— Bon… eh bien, ça s'est bien passé.  
— Mieux que bien, souffla Barry en échangeant un sourire avec son père avant de se tourner à nouveau vers son compagnon. Je t'aime, Oliver.  
— Je t'aime.  
Ils s'embrassèrent sous les acclamations et les applaudissements de leurs amis. Oliver avait peut-être perdu une famille à Starling City mais il en avait trouvé une nouvelle ici, à Central City. Et, plus que tout, il avait enfin trouvé le bonheur dans les bras de l'être qui avait réussi à capturer son cœur.

Fin.


End file.
